kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Anelace Elfead
|seiyuu = Masako Oukouchi |birthDate = S.1184 |gender = Female |occupation = Senior bracer |affilliation = Bracer Guild |relatives = Yun Ka-fai (grandfather) |likes = Everything cute |weapon = Sword |orbment = Wind |image = Anelace Elfead S-Craft (Akatsuki).png}}Anelace Elfead (アネラス・エルフィード, anerasu erufiido) is a bracer affiliated with the Bose branch in Liberl and studied under the auspices of Scherazard Harvey. As the granddaughter of the famous swordsman Yun Ka-fai, Anelace specialises in the Eight Leaves One Blade school of swordsmanship. Background Anelace Elfead is a rookie Senior Bracer affiliated with the Bose branch in Liberl. She is the granddaughter of Yun Ka-fai who is the master of Eight Leaves One Blade school of swordsmanship and as such has studied under him since she was young. However, she is still not as powerful as him. During her Bracer training, Anelace studied under Scherazard Harvey. In the prologue of Trails in the Sky SC, Anelace admits that she had only been a Senior Bracer for 6 months prior to the start of the game. Personality Anelace has a bright cheerful personality. She can be kind to others and is really talkative. She can also be a bit ditzy and has a hard time waking up. Anelace has a massive love for all sorts of cute things. She also sees Estelle Bright as her rival. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC In , Anelace is a non-recruitable character who works mainly at the Bose Branch. In the first chapter, Anelace is first introduced when she greets Scherazard, Estelle and Joshua during one of their visits at the Bose Bracer Guild. After this point, Anelace is mostly seen hanging out at the Bracer Guild. Turmoil in the Royal Capital In the final chapter, Anelace is spotted again in Grancel. She is seen greeting Estelle and Joshua when they arrive at the Grancel Bracer Branch and informs them that she, Kurt, Grant and Carna are going to be participating in the Martial Arts Tournament. After winning the first round of the tournament, Anelace and the others inform Estelle that the Martial Arts Tournament was originally an individual tournament, but somehow got changed into a team tournament at the last minute. She and the others then suggest to Estelle that she and Joshua should join Zin Vathek's team if they want to see the Queen; as he needs team members. Anelace and her team are then seen losing to Estelle in the Semi-Finals and cheer her team on in the finals. They then congratulate Estelle, Zin, Joshua and Olivier after they win the tournament. . After Estelle and the others come back from Grancel Castle, Anelace is summoned to the Bracer Guild where she finds out about the rescue operation to rescue Princess Klaudia and the other hostages. She then participates in the operation by distracting the guards and taking them out. After Princess Klaudia is rescued, Anelace then participates in the Grancel Castle recapture operation and helps retake the Castle. She is then present when the Queen thanks them during the Queen's Birthday Celebration Speech and is present during Estelle and Joshua's promotion ceremony to Full Bracer. After the speech, Anelace can be sighted in the Grancel Department Store shopping with Carna and Scherazard. Trails in the Sky SC In , Anelace now has a bigger role and can be recruited as a party member. She is a compulsory party member in the Prologue chapter. Le Locle Training Grounds In , Anelace is first introduced joyfully sparring with Estelle Bright. As they are sparring Estelle unleashes her S-Craft, Barrage on Anelace, but she responds with Eight Leaf Blitz. Being pushed back, Estelle pulls off a tricky move that allows her to beat Anelace showing that she has gotten stronger in those two months. Seeing Anelace on the ground, Estelle runs off to check on Anelace, but she just laughs and says that she's fine. Anelace talks about how strong Estelle has gotten, and then offers to do another match. As they continue their chat, the two are interrupted by Phyllis, one the people who works at the grounds. Phyllis tells the two that breakfast is ready, and to get over to the house. Before going though, Anelace asks Phyllis where Kurt Nardin is. Phyllis tells them that Kurt went on ahead to prepare for that day's training. Estelle then gets depressed when she hears that Kurt is planning to put them through their paces today. They then begrudgingly go to breakfast. After breakfast, Estelle and Anelace praise the food and during their conversation Estelle states that she has been at grounds for about 3 weeks now. She then talks about how she wasn't expecting Anelace to be here too. Anelace explains that she has only really been a Bracer for 6 months and that she is still a newbie in many ways, but when she heard the news from Schera, she decided to tag along too. Hearing that, Estelle starts talking about how big the Bracer Guild really is and that she couldn't believe it when her father told her about. The scene then cuts to a flashback scene. Back in the present, Anelace asks if the clothes that Estelle is wearing is Schera's present and then expresses her envy at going shopping with her. Estelle gets embarrassed and expresses her concern that the colors are too girly, but Anelace reassures that they are fine; and that as female Bracers, they have a duty to be fashionable. The conversation then switches to Anelace's love of cute things, before switching to how Estelle has changed since she had first met Anelace. Estelle gets embarrassed and the conversation continues some more, until Estelle notices that it is almost time for practice. Anelace and Estelle then go up to their rooms to get their gear ready for practice. After getting her gear ready, Estelle heads back down and goes over to the table where Anelace and Kurt are waiting. Sitting down, Kurt starts practice by explaining the details of the training. Kurt explains that he wants Estelle and Anelace to go to the Balstar Channel for some ruin exploration. After some explanation about the channel itself, he then gives the pair two new model Bracer Orbment Devices that were built by the Epstein Foundation.Kurt proceeds to tell Estelle about the differences between the new and old models, and then hits the pair with the bad news that they'll have to rebuild their Quartz collection from scratch as their current ones are incompatible with the new models. Anelace asks Kurt if they could stick with the old models. Kurt says that they can, but he doesn't recommend it. He then reminds Estelle about Captain Lorence's strength. Estelle states that she remembers and Kurt informs her that the combination that he used has a similar art that can be utilized with the new devices called "Silver Thorn". Hearing this, Anelace figures out that Lorence may've have gotten his hands on the new model before it had been released. Kurt states that he can't deny the possibility that it is true. He then re-asks the pair if they'll accept the new devices. Anelace shows hesitation, but Estelle immediately accepts them because she knows how badly they were beaten by him and wants even the slightest edge over him. Surprised by Estelle's response, Anelace also agrees to it. Happy, Kurt gives the pair the devices as well as some other goodies and then makes them buy stuff from Phyllis and Robert in preparation for the training. Once that is taken care of, the team heads off to the channels. At the channel, Kurt explains that Estelle's and Anelace's job is to recover some confidential documents that are at the deepest end of the sewer. After Anelace and Estelle assume that the training won't be easy, Kurt answers with a "Who knows?" However, he does remind the pair that the monsters in the channel are dangerous and that they may've have to resort to chain arts. He then explains the concept of chain arts to a forgetful Estelle before giving both her and Anelace a Monster Guide. Estelle and Anelace thank Kurt and then they begin their training. At the end of the channel, Estelle and Anelace are shocked to see Kurt standing before them. Seeing the look on their faces, Kurt informs the pair that are many secret passages within the Channels. When Anelace asks Kurt about the documents, Kurt readies his weapon in response and says that they have to beat him in order to grab them. Estelle and Anelace then fight Kurt. After Estelle and Anelace beat Kurt, he congratulates them and informs them that the mission is complete. Hearing this, Estelle thinks that the training is over, but Kurt informs them that it's not. He continues that after lunch, they are heading to Saint-Croix Forest for some "bonus" training. Later that night, the group arrives back at the hall exhausted. There Kurt congratulates Estelle and Anelace for doing good work.The group then has dinner and after dinner Estelle and Anelace talk some more about the end of their training, Kurt and his nickname, and the ranks for Senior Bracers. Anelace informs Estelle that Kurt is currently a B, but is on his way to an A. Estelle is amazed by Kurt's strength, but she then thinks to herself about how Kurt was beaten and had his memory taken and starts to doubt herself. However, Anelace snaps her out of it. Estelle and Anelace then talk about Joshua. Anelace encourages Estelle that they will find Joshua and bring him back. Estelle thanks Anelace and after some teasing, confirm their friendship. Anelace then goes to bed, and Estelle follows soon after. Later on in the middle of the night, Anelace awakens to the sound of gunfire. She then comes and bangs on her door and tells her to grab her gear because they need to go help Kurt. After Estelle changes her clothes, they head down to the main hall. In the main hall, Estelle and Anelace are shocked to see a hurt Kurt. As they go up to him, Kurt tells them that the lodge is under attack by a group of armed men and that he needs their help to drive them off. Kurt additionally tells them that he thinks the group are jaegers and that Bracers and jaegers are dire enemies outside Liberl. Kurt then hints that the jaegers might be working for Ouroboros. Suddenly, a jaeger busts in through one of the back windows and confronts the group. Estelle and Anelace then fight him. After defeating their assailant, a tired Estelle and Anelace confront the man. The man congratulates them, but says they are still not good enough. Suddenly, his female companion comes in through the window and throws a knock out grenade at them. Estelle and Anelace collapse and wake up the next morning to find themselves in the Saint-Croix Forest without their gear. After getting up, Estelle forcefully shakes a sleepy Anelace awake and they review what happened. After realizing that the jaegers were the ones who left them there, Estelle pokes around her stuff and pulls out a map of the forest. Looking at the map, Anelace and Estelle decide to escape the forest and head back to the lodge for their next move. The two then proceed through the forest and along the way reclaim all of their training gear. At the entrance of the forest, Estelle and Anelace encounter the female jaeger again. After exchanging some pre-battle banter, Estelle and Anelace fight and defeat the female jaeger. After the battle, the female jaeger informs Estelle and Anelace that they have captured Kurt before throwing another smoke grenade and escaping. After the smoke clears, Estelle and Anelace confirm what the female jaeger said, and Estelle proceeds to cheer up Anelace. The pair then go back to the Training Lodge to check if it has been occupied. At the Lodge, they walk in to discover that it is empty with only a blood stain left behind as a sign that Kurt was there.The two then go looking around for clues and discover that all of their food and the map have been taken. The two determine that that the enemy jaegers are moving to a new base. Just as they are determining their next location, Robert comes in and greets the two. Robert tells the pair that he had been hiding after Kurt let him escape last night. He then apologizes to the two for being such a coward, but they forgive him and tell him to cheer up. Estelle and Anelace then tell their side of the story, and Robert determines that the jaegers have more than likely moved to Grimsel Fortress which is a new training facility that they have built based on modern military facilities. Hearing this, Estelle and Anelace decide to go there and ask Robert to fix the phone and call in for back-up. At Grimsel Fortress, Estelle and Anelace discover that the enemy jaegers have been there from their footprints and enter the fortress. In the 1st floor gate room, Anelace lets it slip out to Estelle that she had studied under Schera during her training to be a Bracer. Arriving at the centre-most room on the top floor, Estelle and Anelace encounter the boss jaeger. After sharing some chit-chat, they then proceed to fight. After the battle which results in the jaeger's defeat, Estelle and Anelace notice how similar the jaeger's fighting style is similar to Kurt's. They then hear some voices and the two other jaegers walk out revealing themselves to be Carna and Grant. As all of the jaegers remove their masks, Estelle realizes that the entire thing was just a test. Kurt then gets up and explains that the final test has been a tradition at the training ground, much to Estelle's un-amusement. Grant then continues by explaining that when Kurt rang them up and told them about it, they hopped aboard the next airship to help him out. In response, Anelace scolds them and says that they are the worst and that they were really worried. Kurt replies that that was the point and that real jaegers wouldn't have been as nice. Carna and Grant further emphasize that while jaegers are forbidden in Liberl - across Zemuria, jaegers and Bracers are at each other's throats most of the time. Estelle disparagingly accepts their explanation. Suddenly, another voice rings out and it turns out to be Phyllis. Phyllis starts apologizing to Estelle and Anelace, when Robert comes in as well. Robert congratulates the two for passing. He then explains that the real phone is safe, and that he was meant to be in the act as another hostage, but he blew his cover because he wanted to see their new Orbment devices in action. After some self-loathing on the pair's part, Kurt consoles them and then officially congratulates them for passing the Le Locale Training Program. He then tells them that they'll officially be on the next flight to Liberl tomorrow, and they'll have a party tonight to celebrate their passing of the program. Meeting up with Estelle and her Partner again In Kaldia Tunnel, Anelace and Schera encounter Estelle and her group again. After exchanging some greetings, Schera notices Olivier in the group and asks why he is with them. Olivier tries to respond dramatically, but Schera catches on that he is just tagging along for curiosity's sake. Estelle states she's right and Olivier fakes being wounded again. Tita then shyly speaks up and greets Scherazard. Noticing Tita, Scherazard reminds herself of what Kilika told her about Professor Russell helping out and asks if Tita is helping out too. Tita joyfully says "Yep!" and after a pause, Anelace starts spazzing out about how cute Tita is and glomps her. Getting confused, Estelle decides that she better help out Tita. Anelace introduces herself to Tita and then proclaims to Schera that they are taking the cutie (Tita) for themselves. Giggling, Schera tells her that it's probably not a good idea and warns that she should probably be more careful about her *big brother* over there. Seeing her expression, Agate asks Schera "What are yo staring at?" Estelle jumps in and asks Schera about why they were in Zeiss and Schera responds that they just met up with them by coincidence. She then explains that their group is following some clues related to the Capua Sky Pirate Family and the old members of the Intelligence Division. Shocked, Estelle asks if they are still on the loose and Anelace responds that they have had calls from witnesses saying that they have seen them, but most of them weren't reliable. Schera then chimes in that they have been following the more serious phone calls throughout the country and then states that she heard about the Ouroboros member in Ruan. Reminded, the gang tell Anelace and Scherazard about Bleublanc and Anelace shows some surprise at how powerful he was, although Schera notes that they are more mysterious than dangerous. Schera then decides that they should get moving and tells Anelace that its time to go. She then offers her help to Estelle if she needs it and Estelle responds the same in kind. Olivier though, becomes hurt about Schera's reaction and calls her his "Beloved." Scherazard then offers to take Olivier with them, but he rejects it when Schera threatens to take him drinking with her. Agate then tells them to be careful and not to bite off more than they can chew and Anelace responds with sarcasm about how Agate is being thoughtful. After Agate threatens her, Anelace apologizes saying that she was just kidding and Schera thanks Agate for the advice. The two of them then leave and head to Bose. The Mad Tea Party Anelace is later seen battling some archaisms in chapter 3. On the same night that Estelle and co. are staying in Grancel, Anelace and Schera (or Agate) are seen in the Bose Region, spying on a group of mysterious men in black entering the abandoned Ravennue Mine. Quietly talking, the two praise Richard's men for using this spot as their hideout and Anelace notes that the Sky Pirates used the place to hide the Linde during the skynapping incident. Schera confirms it and briefly explains what happened during it . Anelace then asks if they should charge in or contact the army and Schera states that it is too late to contact the army and that they gotta strike now. Schera then suggests that they sneak in just to check the number of their forces and Anelace agrees with her. The two then sneak in, but are surprised by how empty it is. Confused, Schera suggests that they take a look around and after looking around find that they can't find anything. Contemplating, Anelace pulls out a series of blueprints labelled Orgueille and Schera presumes that it may be some sort of vehicle. Flipping through the book, Schera finds a note that says that someone has sent out the invitations and that everything is ready for the tea party. Schera notes that its a cipher of sorts, but before she can contemplate further on it, the two of them are attacked by the mysterious men. Drawing closer to Schera, Anelace and Schera come to the same conclusion that something is wrong with the men and try to break through their formation. After defeating them, Schera and Anelace question whether the men were under mind control drugs and that it was like they were trying to whip a tree. Suddenly, a mysterious figure starts clapping and congratulates the pair for their performance. Turning around, Schera and Anelace turn to see a green-haired boy who introduces himself as Enforcer No. 0: Campanella the Fool, a member of Ouroboros. Hearing the mention of Ouroboros, Schera and Anelace strengthen their guard and ask what he wants. Campanella declares that he is an observer for this little soiree and that he barely knows the details of the plan, so they should probably asks someone else. He then tells the two that if they want to arrive in time for the tea party then they'd better hurry and then further explains that he doesn't know where its being held. He then jokes that the three of them should have coffee together and enjoy the dawn, but Anelace just questions if he is really a member of the society because he looks young and mentions that Ouroboros are bad people. Campanella tells her not to worry and that's it okay to laugh at a fool and declares that Anelace is being rude for worrying about a fool. Suddenly, Campanella snaps his fingers and makes the three assailants stand up again. Shocked, Anelace wonder what is going on and Schera asks what he is doing. Gloating some more, Campanella clicks his fingers again and makes the men explode. He then summons a portal and makes his getaway expressing his hope that he will get an encore. Schera stands up and screams at him to wait, but he disappears before she can hit him. Anelace then stands up and starts crying and Schera tells her to grab some sheets so that they can bury them properly. Going up the corpses, Anelace is shocked to find their arms are fake and upon closer inspection, Schera discovers that the men were robots and as she is about to say it, Kevin suddenly arrives and finishes her sentence for her. He then gives a description about archaisms and approaches the duo. Shocked, Schera asks what Father Kevin Graham is doing in this place, and Kevin happily declares that there is hope for his love life yet. Seeing Anelace's reaction, Kevin introduces himself to her and asks if they can exchange stories. Crafts |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=3 |slot_4_lock=Wind |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=4 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=3 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Wind |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_4_pos=5 |slot_4_line=3 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_5_pos=6 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=4 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Anelace (SC).jpg|''Sky SC'' Anelace Elfead - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Anelace Elfead - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Anelace Elfead S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Eight Leaves One Blade school Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters